


His Driving Force

by AoSfangirl81



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 4x16 coda, Angst, Brainwashing, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Framework!Fitz, Framework!Fitz & Madame Hydra, It's gonna get worse before it gets better, The Doctor - Freeform, The Framework, but he remembers a little bit, spec fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoSfangirl81/pseuds/AoSfangirl81
Summary: A closer look into just what drives The Doctor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still of the opinion that it is highly likely that Framework!Fitz knew Framework!Jemma and that her death could have been some kind of catalyst for the birth of The Doctor, but this fic is a different perspective. Based on The Doctor's frantic statement at the end of 4x16.
> 
> Coda fic for 4x16

He has to protect her.  
  
He spends most nights working in the lab, always working, always churning out more and more solutions, more fixes to problems. He sweats fear and breathes fire to incinerate anything that could hurt her, could touch her. His calm façade during the day betrays the constant buzzing in his head, the endless movement and restless anxiety that fuels all of it, which he unleashes at night.  
  
He has to protect her.  
  
His security details switch in the middle of the night, but he doesn’t notice. He can’t stop, will never stop. Tinkering, fixing, creating. Eliminating threats. The fear churns bile in his stomach, keeping him up, keeping him laser-focused. It never goes away. He’s never done protecting her, never done saving her. He lashes, teeth gnarled, claws out, at every shadow, every potential threat.   
  
He has to protect her.  
  
His wheels are always spinning, he’s always moving, always analyzing. He’ll destroy anything, anyone, to keep her safe. It’s the question he asks at every turn with every decision, every piece he puts together, everything he makes. _Is she safe? Is she protected?_ He sees everything through the black and white lens of threat or non-threat.  
  
He has to protect her...  
  
When he does allow himself a few precious hours of sleep, he hears screaming. She’s panicked, scared.

_Fitz!_

_NOoooooooOOo!_

_Fitz!_  
  
No one calls him that and it isn’t her voice.  
  
He wakes up each time with a foreign name on his lips. He has to protect **_her_ ** , but he doesn’t know how, doesn’t even know who **_she_ ** is. Every time he closes his eyes, **_she’s_ ** screaming for him and he doesn’t know how to make it stop. How to save **_her_ ** .  
  
He has to protect ****_**her**._  
  
She’s the most powerful woman he knows. Everyone fears her, as well they should. She can end lives without even batting an eyelash while simultaneously sniffing out and hunting down the latest threat, no matter how hidden. She destroys anything in her path. She fears nothing...  
  
...He has to....he has to protect her…


End file.
